


Time & Patience

by fouryearslater (CheshireCatLife)



Series: Tales Of Love, Family and Loss II [One Shots] [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec loses his shit, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Magnus is far too powerful, Oh Dear, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SO many people falling from the sky, but he also loves his family, but only for a second, so it's all good, there's more characters but I'm really struggling to remember all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatLife/pseuds/fouryearslater
Summary: Magnus has always gone a little bit too far for his family.But time travel, that's just a whole new low.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tales Of Love, Family and Loss II [One Shots] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661071
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Let's start the next one. I wrote this a while back and didn't like it but I edited some of it and I hope it's improved a bit. Not quite sure where I'm taking this one but I do have an idea (hence some sneaky tags).
> 
> Enjoy :)

Bravery was the sign of a good general; it dictated their reputation, solidified their leadership and forged unspoken comradery. Bravery had been interwoven into Alec’s life, flooding in waves and leaving droughts in its wake. Bravery had been a dangerous ambition, just a child’s dream of being a hero. Yet, over years of battering hardship and flowering hope, he’d found it in his grasp: solid and comforting in its weight. It had made him into what he was today: calm, composed, loyal. It had made him speak up when he would have once lowered his head; it had made him stand up for his beliefs when once he’d thought them abominable. 

Of course, all great castles left rubble in their wake. It had taken Magnus tearing down the walls brick by brick just to Alec let it show but a remanence of it remained. He’d had to scream himself hoarse that Alec was _loyal,_ and _brave_ , and _worth Magnus’ love_ for Alec to let himself believe he really was, yet he knew it was still there. The last scraps of chaos that he hadn’t managed to reign in; the urge to scream at life and all it’s stupidity. 

Today, Alec couldn’t even-

He’d put up with a lot of unbelievable _crap_ over his lifetime. His bravery had made him strong in the face of that adversity, had let him keep his composure even when he saw things beyond human comprehension. But today-

This was a whole new low.

~*~

It had started in their apartment. Magnus had summoned another demon for Max to ignore. Not Elyaas, this time; they were getting worryingly friendly with the tentacle demon. There was something deeply intriguing about a slimy demon who made grand facial gestures and who really liked talking about _Spotify_ and candles; one that even Rafe wasn’t nervous around. Instead, a non-descript, insectile demon – one of the very few that was actually capable of human speech – nattered on in the corner. Something about sins, eating human flesh, killing innocents _blah, blah, blah._

Alec had been glad to see Rafe just as nonchalant as Max. After a year in their care, Rafe had grown into himself. No longer did he hide behind Alec as they introduced him to their little demon summoning sessions ( _totally_ legal) or ignore Magnus the entire day just for summoning it (which, looking at his history of favouritism towards Magnus, was short of a miracle). He had still been tense at times, and a little unused to the whole event, but he had laughed along with Max, in a way that only children could, when they thought the demon had made a particularly stupid comment. Alec had smiled serenely at them, his whole body flooded with love as he watched his children ( _his_ children!) laugh delightedly. 

It was no different to any other day. But life had a way of winding itself into the unknown; it could make the mundane as dangerous as a sword. It made a perfectly normal day end in a life-ending car crash, or a brutal stabbing. Fate’s entropic descent meant nothing could ever be perfect. Utopias died, kingdoms fell, and sometimes, every now and then, person became so deluded in their panic that they thought an inconvenience was anywhere near the scale of any of these things.

Rafe had still been new to the demon summoning activities of the Bane household and forgot rules like people lost socks. In all the comfort they had cultivated over the last year, Rafael had been complacent. No longer was he the orphaned child on the streets of Buenos Aires. He had a family, safety, a roof over his head. 

He stepped inside the pentagram.

It was barely a step; his toe had just inched over the line. It hadn’t even meant anything. The demon had gone for a swipe but had missed by seconds as Rafe immediately pulled his foot back out. But, of course, Magnus only saw the demon attack. And, with all the panic of any new parent, had taken the worst path possible, his hands flaring with blue magic in the biggest overreaction Alec had ever seen in his life.

Magnus did not panic. Not unless, Alec now knew, either of their children were in the minutest sense of danger. And apparently, that panic ended in life turning events. Magnus was powerful; he was the son of a greater demon, after all. But most of the power was sequestered away, unused due to its sheer force, one that was better crafted for evil than good. So, when he decided to vanquish the demon, he managed to vanquish space itself.

There had been a gaping hole in their living room.

Which Rafe, being closest to, had immediately fallen into. And, because it just had to keep getting worse, Max immediately jumped in alongside him, thinking it was all fun and games. Magnus, still on edge, flew after both of them. So, of course, as the only sane person in the family left, Alec grabbed his bow and quiver, a spare seraph blade, and followed them into the abyss.

And now they were here.

Alec didn’t even notice in the beginning, too wrapped up in delight when he saw Max and Rafael barely a metre away, both trembling but absolutely fine. Max was watching his surroundings with terrified curiosity whilst Rafe remained abnormally still. It only went to show that Rafe was handling this a lot worse. Rafe was good at putting a mask on whenever he was at his worst, but Alec was becoming increasingly skilled at reading it.

He flew towards them, wrapping them both in his arms, his hands fumbling over both of them to check they were okay. He hadn’t quite understood his fear until it was vanquished; the fear that they were hurt, that he’d failed them, that-

He took in a deep breath and pushed it out of mind. Letting go of them both, he allowed Magnus to sweep in after him and finally examined their surroundings. Clearly, whatever Magnus had made was a portal but to where, Alec couldn’t quite make out. He looked at the horizon and with a pang of recognition, saw the towering structure of Big Ben and the tip of St Paul’s Cathedral in the distance. They were in London. Except…not their London. The streets didn’t hold a single car, the skyline was devoid of the towering glass skyscrapers that seemed to characterise modern London and not a single person was looking down at their phone. They were in Westminster, though, which put them barely a few streets away from the London Institute. 

Except, this wasn’t _their_ London. It was-

“Magnus,” he warned, as if he’d already spoken. He hadn’t, but Alec knew what he was going to say. “Where have you taken us?” Magnus finally looked up, his hands steadfastly in both their children’s. His eyes gaped; the yellow-green shine dulled by London’s cloudy skies.

“It seems I may have done something…a little bad.”

“A _little_?”

“I think we’re in London. In…” he looked around again “the 1900s? Maybe 1890s? Not a bad place to land, really.”

“Magnus…”

“And I’ll get us back! It’s fine.”

“You sent us _back in time_!” Alec could barely restrain his anger. Usually he and Magnus didn’t argue badly; they were still too close to the honeymoon stage and a little too early in the parenting business for that. But this was a whole new level of bad. Frankly, Magnus deserved a little shouting at. “You could have killed them!”

“They’re _fine_.”

“We’re in the 1900s! They’re not fine! Do you know what could happen to them? Max may be immune to disease but he’s not immune to crime. And Rafe is immune to neither!”

“It’s not that-,”

“Don’t you dare, Magnus. On top of that, I am the _Consul_. I don’t have a single clue how you’ve managed to do this or how this messes with the whole of time but if we’re missing from the future then the Shadowhunters will have lost their Consul, and the Downworlders will descend into chaos if you’re missing. If they think we’ve been kidnapped or killed-,”

“It will be fine.”

“THIS IS NOT FINE!”

“Magnus?” For a second, Alec thought it was one of the kids but of course neither of them would call Magnus by his first name, nor would they be inclined to interrupt by the way they were practically cowering behind Magnus. The heavy weight of guilt settled in Alec’s stomach and for a passing moment, he thought he was going to be sick. “Magnus?” The voice repeated carefully as a woman emerged from the shadows.

“Tessa! What a delightful surprise!” Magnus cheered, looking glad that he had stopped being screamed at by his usually perfectly composed husband. 

“Are you…well?” It was said in a careful way that Alec had never heard from Tessa, who was now in the throes of motherhood herself and seemed so focused on Mina and Kit; although Mina sometimes played with Max, Alec didn’t see much of her. She was much more Magnus’ friend than his. 

Alec didn’t want to carry on with this conversation or face up to the fact that Tessa was wearing a distinctly anachronistic dress, not whilst his kids were still looking at him like he was one of the demons they were taught to hate. He crouched down carefully instead, one knee on the soot-ridden pavement, and looked directly into Max’s eyes first. Max was younger and more trusting, Rafe would need more time. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, “I didn’t mean to shout.”

Max looked up, his little blue face a sickening shade paler than it should have been. “W-why shout, Daddy?”

“Because I was scared. Sometimes that happens, even to grown-ups.”

“It scary.”

“I know and I’m so sorry, Blueberry, I really am.” Max seemed to take this in his stride, as all children did and approached Alec with his chubby little arms and wrapped himself as much as he could around Alec. Taking this as forgiveness, Alec ran a careful hand through his hair and murmured apologies into his hear. He had to stop eventually, though, because his other child was still looking at him with a wariness he hadn’t seen since he’d first found him. “Rafael,” he sighed, pulling Max tighter for support. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at him like that.” Not in front of you, anyway, he thought.

Rafael still used Alec’s lack of ability in languages against him, pretending not to understand English whenever he felt like being rebellious. In rapid Spanish, he started speaking, although Alec could only pick out ‘I don’t’ and ‘cool’, which he was certain wasn’t in reference to him.

“Rafe, please don’t. You know I don’t understand,” he begged, his heart crushed under its own weight. Rafe’s eyes slowly drew upwards; they were like chocolate, Alec had always thought, darker than any shade of brown he’d seen before yet they still shone bright, even in the dimmest of sunlight. “You should not shout at Papa,” he summarised, enunciating each word carefully in the way people who were learning a second language often did. There would be a day, Alec knew, where Rafael would speak English as fluently as he spoke Spanish and maybe even more with the rapid pace he could learn languages at. Magnus certainly spoke enough to keep them up at home. Although, Alec was probably just kidding himself; Rafe just wanted to make him feel bad for not knowing Spanish.

“I know. I shouldn’t have. And I won’t do it again. I was just really scared for you, Rafe. When you went through that portal-,”

Rafael’s eyes were focused on the horizon, as steadfast as an adult’s in contemplation. It was a funny look on a child, yet more harrowing than Alec would have liked. This wasn’t a funny mimicry of an adult, like most children tried to attempt: this was genuine. Alec thought of the suffering Rafael had endured and wished he could collect it all in his hand and crush it. “It was scary,” he finally admitted. 

“I know. And I’m really sorry. But I’m scared too. I don’t know this place, although Papa does. It made me shout because I didn’t know what was happening. But I won’t do it again, okay?” Alec knew it was the truth. No in front of the kids, at least. He didn’t know if he could live with himself if he saw that look on their faces ever again. Rafael, finally, let go of Magnus’ hand and came under Alec’s other arm, eyebrows furrowed as he murmured ‘ _boludo_ ’ under his breath. Alec pretended not to hear; they’d got Rafael to stop saying that a while ago but it seemed their progress had been taken back a few steps.

It was only with both children in his arms that he finally noticed the other two pairs of eyes staring at him. He caught Magnus’ first, hoping the apology was clear in his eyes as he stood up, keeping his hands near Max and Rafe at all times. “I’m sorry. That was unfair.”

Magnus looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “It’s fine. We couldn’t call ourselves married without having at least one argument.” He winked brazenly and stood by Alec in solidarity, quirking the corners of Alec’s lips upwards. 

Finally, Alec noticed Tessa. Everything from the way she was half gaping (though definitely trying to hide it) to the old-fashioned clothes she was donning. All in all, it was a little weird. Not that Alec would show it. Now that he’d gotten over…all of that and he was his usual picture of composure, barely even flinching in the face of the absurd. He was the damn Consul of the Clave, it came with the job description.

Or, well, maybe it didn’t but Alec always liked to go above and beyond.

“You are married?” She finally came up with, looking like she was desperately trying to tamper her shock.

“Oh darling, we have a lot to catch up on but first, can you take us to the Institute?”

“Of…of course. Please follow me.” Whatever she’d been on her way to do had been forgotten in her haste to bring these strangely dressed… _people_ to her Institute. 

Alec watched his surroundings carefully, his hand clinging tightly to Max’s, with his other hands gently cupping Magnus’ - a silent sign of forgiveness - who was clinging on to Rafael himself, but with much less fear. There was the residual desperation of their journey but nothing more; this place was familiar, awkwardly so. “What year is it?” Magnus asked calmly as Tessa kept the pace a few steps too quick for a family with two children to follow. 

“Year? Oh…well, I guess that makes this whole situation clearer. It’s 1901.”

Magnus winced slightly, turning to Alec with a petulant look. “See? _I was close_.” Alec’s smile was that of a husband too used to his partners theatrics and just nodded calmly. “Of course you were.” 

“We’re in London,” she added cautiously.

“Darling, I may be from the future but I still know what London looks like.” 

She shrugged. “You may be from centuries after now where London has been decimated and a new city has been left in its stead.”

“You are far too imaginative. Nothing of the sort has happened yet. Although the war-“

“Magnus.” Magnus turned, surprised to see the stern look on Alec’s face. His confusion soon warranted explanation and Alec continued. “Do you really think it’s good to be talking about the past? I don’t know how we got here but you’ve made me watch enough mundane movies to know that you shouldn’t really talk about everything that’s going to happen.”

“Nonsense. What’s done is done. A first, of course, but I’m just that good, aren’t I? And anyway, time travel creates paradoxes. We can do what we’d like, I don’t think it can change anything. The universe doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

“And you know this because…?”

“Well, I’ve just discovered time travel, haven’t I? And, frankly, if the 1720s is still as appallingly dull as it’s always been then going back definitely doesn’t change anything.”

“ _Magnus_.”

Finally, Magnus stopped, turning to Alec with earnest, cat eyes solemnly lidded as he took a step closer. “It will be fine. I promise you. Just enjoy yourself. Today has been rather stressful, has it not? And I’ve always thought it best to take an event in your stride rather than wasting time complaining about it.” Alec bit his lip, blue eyes searching before he finally gave in. “Sure.”

“You two are…” Their heads flung to where Tessa was watching them, smile on her lips. “I didn’t think I’d see the day where Magnus Bane was smitten.”

“I am _not_ -“

“Really?” Alec challenged, in that rare and exciting way he did sometimes (and so rarely in public too). Magnus, suddenly torn between showering his husband in affection and arguing his case, seemed to take a few seconds to compose himself before throwing himself full assault at romance. “Of course I am, darling. I am the most smitten man in the world,” he said to Tessa, a boyish grin framing his features. It felt freeing to give in to his performance and let the edges of it be real. No more superfluous charm or forceful humour, just the easy waves of being in love, of being married, of being a _father_.

“I think I see that. The two boys?”

“Ours. This is Rafe,” he introduced, holding up his hand where it was linked to Rafe. “He’s six. And that’s Max,” he pointed to the bumbling blue toddler who looked like he was about to throw a tantrum if Alec didn’t give in and pick him up, “he’s only four.” 

“They both seem lovely.” Magnus could see the question on the tip of Tessa’s tongue. Questions about the ins-and-outs of the adoption, how he could be a father to both a boy who was very clearly a warlock and one that was much less clear. And, on top of that, be married to a man who was raising those children with him.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence. Alec eventually swung Max onto his shoulders where he giggled, delighted. Rafe looked jealous enough for Magnus to heft him up onto his side (if there was little magical help then he wouldn’t mention it to anyone) even though he hadn’t asked. Rafael never asked for much. They were teaching him to, slowly. One day Magnus hoped he would forget his life on the streets and become such a spoilt brat that he could rival Magnus. It was what he deserved.

The London Institute wasn’t far and with Tessa guiding them, they made good time. Not that it particularly mattered but Alec was always keen to be as unobtrusive as possible. Magnus, although never partial to the idea, respected that.

The London Institute was like any church from the outside. Beautiful in its own way, so very different the Institutes Magnus had now seen across the world. Even in Idris, no matter how closed off it currently was. But what was always impressive was the inside. There had been a time, only about a year ago, that he and Alec had been in charge of this Institute yet it seemed to come to life in the throws of the earliest part of the 20th century. It’s antiquatedness suddenly felt new again and it was alive with a forgotten passion.

Alec, Magnus knew, was taken aback by it, though he’d never quite show it on his face. Max, of course, did. He was babbling excitedly, pointing at the grand chandelier, chanting “fire, fire, fire!”

Magnus really hoped he wasn’t a pyromaniac.

Pyromaniac warlocks were _never_ fun. 

“I shall go fetch Will,” Tessa informed there. “Please wait here.” She fled up the looming double staircase, it’s beautiful curve giving the Institute a fairytale atmosphere. The walls were pale but shimmered with gold and the floor gleamed like it had never forgotten a clean as much as it was well used. 

“Is this really happening?” Alec finally muttered, his eyes steadfast on the runic markings on the wallpaper. “I think everything’s catching up to me,” he latched on, looking a little faint. 

“It’s fine. And yes, this is really happening. But I’ll get us home in no time. Don’t-“

“Magnus!” 

“Let me guess,” Alec murmured, “Will Herondale?”

“Are they really that easy to spot?” Magnus quipped, finally putting Rafael on his feet to greet his old friend. A pang of loss ran through him but Magnus had long since learnt to tie up his grief. The encompassing warmth of seeing a soul long gone greatly outweighed the distant sadness.

If it were Alexander, maybe it’d be different but-

It was better not to think of those things.

“Hello, Will. Long time no see.”

“As with you. You have not been answering my letters.”

“Ah, there’s been a slight bit of a mixup with that situation. My current self has received no letters from you since you decided to send them to the Shadowhunters. You should know better than that. On another note, has Tessa informed you of the situation?”

“The…situation?” It was always fun to catch a Herondale unaware. 

“Well, let me catch you up, old friend. I am not the current Magnus Bane. Due to an unfortunate spell mishap, I am Magnus Bane from 2013. This is my husband, Alexander, and my two delightful children, Max and Rafael. If there could be some accommodation for us whilst we are finding our way home, we would be most grateful.”

“Alec-“ Will finally seemed to clock, Alec, taking in everything from his hair to his eyes to his runes. “You look like-“

“You? Don’t worry, I get that a lot.”

“And you are?”

“Alexander Lightwood.”

“Not a Herondale?”

“He’s descended from Cecily. His parabatai however, all you.”

“Well, this is certainly a surprise. But, very old friend, of course I will accommodate you. I will get someone to lead you to your rooms and then maybe we could discuss this situation in the dining hall?”

Magnus smiled. “Sounds brilliant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me a while! Really lost inspiration to write but I actually had a lot of fun writing this most recent section. Haven't proof read it so sorry for any inaccuracies (which are probably more prevalent seeing as I haven't written in a while).

When Magnus had said brilliant, he hadn’t quite meant _this_. It seemed that _everyone_ wanted to meet him. Both because he was a recognised name around the London Institute and from the future; which was more important, he wasn’t sure of yet. They sat around an almost endless dining table, a long piece of antiquated wood (even for this generation) that was well-kept but worn, signs of age in every nook and cranny. The chandelier was even more impressive than that of the entranceway and shone glistening witchlight onto the towering walls. It felt in every way to be a palace in the height of its decadence.

Alec looked distinctly uncomfortable, although Magnus was sure he was the only one who could tell; he was playing with Rafe and Max, keeping them distracted from the dozen pair of eyes on them. Although, after a minute or two of awkward half-silence, a few mumblings being exchanged between pairs, he seemed so focused on the boys that he lost the tension in his shoulders and finally gave into a smile.

“So,” Will Herondale started, a gleeful playfulness in his eye, “I would be most delighted to hear about the future.”

“I, for one, would enjoy hearing about you and Alec. You two are married and have a warlock and Shadowhunter child,” Tessa inquired. Magnus glanced at his family, a rolling warmth that felt almost like his magic overcoming him. Rafe was sitting on the bench beside Alec, swinging his legs back and forth, delighted as he watched Alec pretend to steal Max’s nose. Max was on Alec’s lap, squirming happily, blue skin shining under the witchlight. It was everything he’d ever hoped for.

“Max came first. He was left on the doorstep of the Academy in Idris and Alec fell in love with him instantly.” Alec’s head snapped upwards, a grin still quirking his lips. There was a softness as their eyes met, the dulled sadness of knowing Max’s past overshadowed by the pride of what they’d done to change his future. “We only met Rafe next year. His Institute was destroyed and he’d been left on the streets by an absolute basta-“

“Magnus.”

“ _Horrible man_ who was the head of the Institute. Alec found him and brought him home. We decided to keep him right then and there. And haven’t regretted it for a moment since.” He kept an eye on Rafe, his heart fluttering at the quiet smile his words had pulled out of his son. “Shortly after that, we finally got married.”

“I don’t mean to sound judgemental by any standards, but after having children? The future must be very different. And, of course, you’re both men. _And_ a warlock and a Shadowhunter.”

“So are you, my darling Tessa. But yes, of course, we got married so late because of the obstacles. However, when my darling Alexander became Consul, we decided it was time.”

“ _I_ proposed.”

“Sure, sure, and it was very romantic.”

“And planned the wedding.”

“That was not my fault! You decided to get married on the same day you proposed!”

“I was sick of waiting,” Alec shrugged before turning his attention back to their children, playing a clapping game with Rafe that Magnus could not comprehend. Shadowhunter custom, he guessed. They always made the simplest of things complicated.

“You are married to the Consul?” A girl at the back of the room interrupted. Anna Lightwood. Magnus remembered her fondly. He watched the room gape and couldn’t help but show off. He was proud of what they’d done. He really was.

“Oh, of course. I’m the High Warlock of Alicante, what else would I do?”

“High Warlock of… the future sounds better than I ever could have imagined,” Anna gushed, looking a little starry-eyed. It wasn’t usual of her but then again, hearing of a high powered, same-sex couple getting married was sure to validate you in some way shape or form.

“I wouldn’t say it’s perfect,” Alexander finally spoke up, shifting his attention to the room. He kept Max on his lap but ushered Rafe over to Magnus, highlighting that they were done playing. Almost immediately, he was in Consul mode, with a genial but dangerous smile. Was it bad that Magnus found that attractive? Because he really, really did. “We’ve made a lot of progress but not nearly enough. And it took far more than it should have to do so.”

Charlotte Branwell, current Consul, perked up. “The Clave will always be slow to progress but it will do so eventually.”

Alec suddenly went starry-eyed. “Are you Charlotte Fairchild?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re such a…figure of history. The first female Consul. An inspiration for change. You’ve helped the cause a lot.” Charlotte blushed furiously but did well in maintaining her composure as she nodded her thanks. “I would rather hope so. There are still those who do not like me being in my position but I have learnt that their opinion is not worth my time.”

“It never is. I’ve only been Consul a short time but…well, there’ll always be objectors.”

“Did you have trouble?”

Alec swallowed, eyes trailing into the distance. “Idris is no longer ours,” he admitted. “A faction of Shadowhunters called the Cohort threatened suicide if I became Consul. We came to an agreement. They would have Idris and would save their own lives but whilst we could no longer get in, they could no longer get out. We’ve been stuck in a stalemate. For now, New York has become the centralised congregation for Shadowhunters.”

Magnus placed a gentle hand on his husband’s shoulder, circling his thumb over his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. You saved their lives.”

“I know. But as a first act as Consul, it wasn’t the one I particularly wanted to make.” Magnus wouldn’t push, not in front of all these people, but he wanted to. Magnus wasn’t much of a pusher, wasn’t really his style, but he hadn’t quite learned how to free himself of his protective instincts around his family. They were here, after all.

“Sorry. You don’t need to hear this,” Alec finally sighed, sending a falsely wide smile to the room. “Anyway, I haven’t been introduced to you all.” Alec had learnt a lot in his time with the Alliance and one of them was switching the subject away from himself; then again, it was usually a lot easier, especially with the vampires.

“Oh, our mistake,” Charlotte apologised, though the gleam in her eye said she hadn’t missed for Alec’s tactic for a second. “This is my husband, Henry, and my two sons, Charles and Matthew. After us are Cecily and Gabriel and their children are Anna, Christopher and _Alexander_ ,” she said pointedly, motioning to the section of the table where most of the teenagers sat. Alec couldn’t exactly explain why a blush suddenly rushed to his face; maybe it was the knowledge that he was named after this man and he hadn’t even known he existed. It wasn’t made any better by just how young the child was. Probably younger than Max, that was for sure. You know Tessa and Will, but those are their children Lucie and James.” Magnus sucked in a breath and for an awkward moment, all eyes turned to him.

James, of course, opened his mouth first. “Do-“

“No. None of that. No telling the future and all that. Anyway-“ Whatever Magnus had been about to say was cut short (probably for the best). Then again, the following events weren’t particularly better. They were different, for sure. But maybe not better.

Jem was falling from the sky.

“SHIT!” Magnus shouted, bolting out of his seat to try and catch Jem with a web of magic. It was too late. Jem had already slammed into the table, rolling towards them like a bullet as he tried to soften the landing. He stopped himself with a hand, his bare-skinned arm planted solidly on the wood.

The silence that descended was worse this time.

“Jem?” A small voice piped up from the end of the room. Will’s. All the Herondale bravado had been lost and was left with the grief of a broken man, wallowed with age yet no less painful.

“Will?! Magnus what is this.”

“Well, you see, I _may_ have invented time travel-“

“So, this is actually…”

“Yes. I think so, anyway.”

“So Will…”

“That’s him. Yes.” Jem didn’t wait for a second, spinning on his heel and running across the table as naturally as he would the floor, leaping off only at the last moment to rush Will into his arms. “I missed you. More than I thought I could miss anything in this life or after.”

“You…you’re…how?”

“A Herondale. You’re descendent. And some angelic interference. He made me human again.”

“Are you and-“

“Yes. We have a child too. Her name is Mina. And there’s-“

A scream resonated around the room, poignantly dissimilarly to Jem’s own silent descent. Kit. Magnus didn’t bother to waste his breath this time, watching Kit hurtle towards the table and make an absolutely atrocious landing.

“I thought you were supposed to be training,” Magnus commented slyly and Kit rolled over with a pained groan. He only got a grumble in response as the boy lay prostrate on the table’s surface, muttering profanities under his breath. Magnus was _not_ looking forward to the day his boys became teenagers.

Then again, Alexander had been-

It was best not to think of those things.

“Magnus!” The boy finally shouted, throwing himself upwards, his weight resting on his straightened arms in an odd version of a yoga pose. “You’re alive!”

“Yes, I would hope so.”

“Everyone was so worried! Well, Tessa and Jem. Mina’s too young to care. We came to visit and there was this big hole in the living room and Jem ran straight into it and Tessa nearly went after him but then there was Mina so _I_ went in instead and…she’s going to kill us.”

“It sounds like you were _both_ being rather stupid.” Tessa, in all her old-fashioned glory, had clearly already learnt the trade of motherhood. Her look was withering as much as it was kind, even if she only knew 50% of the party involved.

“Tessa…how did you…where’s Mina. Why are you-“ His eyes finally found Jem. “What’s happening?”

“You’re in 1901 London.”

“Oh. That’s…” Kit's eyes widened. “Did I just _time travel_?!”

“See!” Magnus suddenly declared, eyes wide and deploringly staring at Alec, “that’s the reaction most people have to time travel!”

“We are not having that discussion again.”

“Spoilsport,” Magnus teased lightly before returning to the scene and hand which was…all a bit of a mess.

“Who’s this?” Will asked, having just extricated himself from Jem’s tight embrace, although both of them seemed to be making an effort to keep multiple points of contact.

“Kit Herondale. The youngest of the Herondale’s.”

“He’s very…blonde.”

“Jace is too,” Alec shrugged, “he’s the other Herondale.”

Will laughed. “Surely there are more than two of us left.” These silences were starting to get pitiful. “There are only two?”

“I’m not really a Shadowhunter,” Kit added, “so do I even count?”

“You have runes,” Magnus added, “I think that at least makes you Nephilim.”

“Who’s the other-“

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Are you summoning them?” Alec huffed exasperatedly; apparently today was the day of losing his cool, in as much as Alec could. Jace, of course, was now falling from the ceiling. Unlike his predecessors, though, he landed perfectly, not a jolt to be seen in his body, although there was distinctly a seraph blade in his hand.

His eyes landed on Alec immediately, the draw of the parabatai bond supernaturally accurate. “Oh, you’re okay.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Well, I was looking for some action. Instead, I have…” Jace looked around the room, his eyes bored. Alec knew it was a farce, he was taking in every detail, listing through every possible plan he could. “A group of Shadowhunters from 1900s London.”

“It’s worrying that you know that,” Alec sighed, grabbing onto Max’s hand for comfort. There had to be some semblance of normality in this chaos.

“Okay, I really think we ought to stop this. If saying people’s names are going to send them through this…portal of yours then-“ Will stopped as a blur of red took hold of the ceiling.

Clary was falling.

“We have got to do something about this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people falling and some family time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this and I'm getting a good response so I've extended this a bit :D Sorry, this chapter is a little bit of a filler but I tried to keep it entertaining.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

They had narrowed down the group to the essentials. Or the oldest, depending on the way you wanted to look at it. Clary had seemingly been the last to fall through the portal, landing in an undignified heap on top of Jace and a silent scream on her lips. Quickly thereafter, they had ushered everyone out and moved into the sitting room. It was funny to see how at home Jem and Magnus were alongside their old friends whilst decidedly hilarious watching Clary, Jace and Kit try to sit comfortably on the solid cushions of the ornate couch. Alec was sequestered in a corner, trying to get Rafe to go with Lucie and Max to play. “Come on, Rafe, it’ll be fun.”

“Want to be here.”

“You don’t want to play with Max?” Alec asked with soft, deploring eyes. The tactic worked immediately. Max’s little head perked up, blue eyes filling with tears, marking the start of a possible tantrum. “You don’ want play with me?” That tone was enough to break anyone and whilst Rafe was almost uncrackable at the best of times, Max was his weak spot. “No, I do. I guess I’ll go with you.”

Alec gave Lucie a silent nod and watched her lead the two boys outside with a soft sigh. It was time for business. Rolling his shoulders back and straightening his spine, he turned to face the room. “I want an explanation of what just happened,” he demanded, every bit the Consul role he had earned.

“I already told you, we were visiting-“

“Yes, yet somehow Clary and Jace are also here.”

“My parabatai rune played up, we went to the loft to see what was going on.”

“Ran,” Clary added, with a small shrug.

“Then we found a massive hole so we decided to see where it led.”

“So you’re telling me that I was missing and when you came to find me _all_ of you decided to go through the threateningly large black hole.”

“Tessa didn’t,” Kit interrupted.

“She’s been examining it with Catarina. They were both there when we arrived.”

“And they let you go through?”

“Nope,” Jace said, popping the ‘p’ with a facetious grin. Alec just sighed; he was used to his parabatai by now but that didn’t mean he had to be any happier about it. Jace had grown up a lot in the last few years but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have his reckless edge, even the suicidal one. Old habits were hard to break, especially when your whole world had changed. Clinging onto the old was just what Shadowhunters did; it was what made progress so irritatingly difficult.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Alec sighed, running his hands down his face in exasperation. Magnus came and stood next to him, settling a hand on his shoulder, like he was relieving Alec of his duty. “Is anyone else likely to come through?” Magnus asked. “And if they are, we need to put some magical wards up. You may have all fallen from the same place, but we didn’t arrive in the same… _style_ as you did, or in the same place, so I’d like to be able to detect where others fall.”

“Oh, Jessamine can do that for you,” Will added.

“She already is,” Kit said, pointing to an empty corner. “She says hi to Magnus, and says that he’s looking quite dashing.”

“Aw, thank you, Jessamine,” Magnus says, flapping his hand in front of his face like a blushing maiden.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem. Clary and I came in quite a bit later than Jem and Kit and landed in the same place. Right in front of you.”

“You think it’s following me?”

“Well, you made the portal. It would make sense.”

Magnus heaved a sigh. “Great, we get to see more people falling from the sk-“

Simon fell _onto_ Magnus this time. They collapsed together, rolling like they were trying to get away from each other yet somehow ending up more intertwined. Eventually, Magnus seemed to give up and let Simon roll off him, his eyes looking vacant, as if Simon had done something untoward.

Maybe he had.

Alec didn’t know what he was supposed to do if he had.

“Okay, new rule,” Alec announced, “no more mentioning the sky-“

Isabelle landed gracefully on the floor, as if she had just appeared and not fallen from a very high ceiling. At least some of us have training, Alec thought. “Alec! You’re okay! Where’s Simon-“ She looked down, where Simon was lying at her feet, a violent blush on his cheeks. He’d definitely done something untoward. “Oh.”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Alec said, looking at the unfolding chaos as more and more people entered the room, or fell in. They really needed to fix that. “I’m leaving.” He took off without a look backwards, although he knew Magnus was going to follow him soon enough.

“Clary, you’re okay!” He heard as he shut the door behind him, followed by a far more muffled “my parabatai rune was-“. He took down the winding corridors with purpose, each stride as long as it was steady. Everything right now was chaos and there was one fixed point that was sure to steady him.

It didn’t take long to find Rafe and Max; he just had to follow the squeals from above. He found himself at the top of a large set of stairs, presumably in one of the Institute’s spires, and looking into a dark room that looked like it had been made for writing, a large oak desk in one corner and a looming window with a seat next to it, illuminating the small space. It was cosy, welcoming and looked to be delightfully accommodating to his two boys.

They were zooming after each other, arms outspread in a bad imitation of a plane as they made elongated buzzing sounds with their mouths. It was irritating, persistent and yet the best sound Alec had ever heard. Lucie, although she seemed to be keeping an eye on them from time to time, was engrossed in her writing. A letter of some sort, Alec would guess, from the layout of the page. It made him smile a bit; the age of letters had all but disappeared apart from the occasional fire message, it was nice to see it so alive. Alec sometimes wished he was a better writer. He was a romantic at heart and there was nothing more romantic than writing a love letter in cursive, with beautiful words and an even better sentiment. Alec was good at sentimental, he just did it in an obnoxiously blunt way. Magnus seemed to like it, anyhow, and that would always be enough.

“Dad!” Rafe shouted when he finally spotted Alec in the doorway. “I thought you were in a meeting?”

“I was, but you know where I’d rather be?”

“Where?!” Max cried out, in all his childish naivety.

“Here!” Alec shouted, wrapping Max into his arms and lifting him off the ground. The squeals were infectious, sending a needed bout of laughter out of Alec. Rafe jumped up on Alec’s leg, too old to clamber up now but clever enough to make up his own game. Alec lifted his leg off the ground and began to bounce Rafe up and down. Sometimes Alec thought this was the best aspect of being a Shadowhunter; parenthood took a lot of strength, balance and stamina, and he had just the right runes.

He finally caught Lucie’s eye, who had now turned to watch them all with a soft smile. “I’ll leave you three,” she said politely, a sad gleam in her eye. Alec wanted to ask about it but he barely knew her, certainly not enough to pry, so merely watched her stride out of the room. She was like a freeze-frame of time, in her period dress and womanly manner. It was both beautiful and uncomfortable, in the way antiquated things often were. History always focuses on the beauty of mundane culture, never the horror. Never the weight on a woman’s shoulders or the discomfort of society’s exceptions of men.

He pushed the thought aside, continued to play with his two children as he patiently waited for Magnus. It didn’t take long, after all, Magnus wasn’t one to linger when he would rather be with his family. That had been a new discovery; that Magnus would genuinely rather have a night in on the sofa than have a decadent party full of glitter and sparkles as long as he could be with his family. Magnus had never had a family before, he was making the most of it…whilst he still could.

“Papa!” Max shouted first, doing an awkward backbend from his place on Alec’s shoulders so he could grab at Magnus’ shirt. With the expertise only a parent could have, Magnus pulled Max off Alec’s shoulders and placed him in his hold without a single jolt or scrape, bouncing him like he was a baby again, back in the Academy’s attic. Alec missed those days sometimes. Then he remembered the crying. The nostalgia always stopped then.

“How are you, my little blueberry?” Magnus cooed, continuing to bounce him.

“Great!” Max announced with a wide smile before he escaped Magnus’ grip and ran back to Alec, swapping places with Rafe so he could grab at Alec’s leg. This situation was more familiar. Although neither Alec nor Magnus was willing to fess up to favouritism, the boys had no such qualms. Max loved Alec and Rafe loved Magnus, and neither of them cared as long as no one was left out. The boys weren’t actually mean with it but they had a long-since-settled formation that they always fell back into.

Alec led Max to the windowsill and took a seat, placing Max in his lap, as Magnus sat down on Lucie’s stool, Rafe squeezed in tightly next to him. Alec was reminded suddenly of just how big Rafael was getting; he may not grow up to be as tall as Magnus or Alec but he’d certainly be above average. Maybe like Jace.

“Jace wants me to bring you back.”

“Of course he does,” Alec sighed, playing a clapping game with Max without even looking down; that was the kind of skills you learnt as a parent.

“Admittedly, we need to find a way back. And why when we mention-“

“Don’t.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. I just really don’t want another person…you know. And I know we need to find a way back. Believe me, I want to go back more than anyone, but that room is just…”

“Crowded?”

“ _Loud_.”

“That’s Herondale’s for you.”

“There’s only three of them.”

“Three too many if you ask me.” Alec shot him a glare. “No offence to your Parabatai, of course. He is most certainly an exception. Although, Edmund was rather fun-“

“Really?”

“Not like that! I introduced him to his wife!”

“You’re sounding quite defensive right now.”

“Am not!”

“And a bit like a child.”

“You take that back.”

“Never. Right, Max? I don’t need to take that back.”

“NO!” Max screamed, about three notches too loud.

“See?”

Nope. Rafe, I’m not being defensive, am I?”

“Of course not. He’s boludo.”

“We are _not_ bringing that back.”

“Well, you now know what it means.”

“Which is exactly why I don’t like it,” Alec huffed, taking Max’s hands in his own. “ _Anyway_ , about the whole time travel thing-“

“I can fix it.”

“You can?”

“I mean, probably. Retracing my own magic won’t be hard, especially as the portal’s still open. I just need a bit of time and space.”

“Where’s best?”

“Well, I still have my London apartment and as of now, it should be empty.”

“You want to go now?”

“The sooner the better, honestly. And anyway, I only need to make the portal appear on our side as well, it shouldn’t take that much energy.” Magnus always said that when things took up a _horrendous_ amount of energy. “Oh, stop looking at me like that. It’ll be fine.”

“Will it?”

“Let’s just go tell everyone we’re leaving. God knows we’ll have a twenty man entourage by the end of it.” Alec didn’t even bother to dispute that.


End file.
